wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Events from disassembly
<Events (API) This is a list of all interface events fired by the World of Warcraft client to inform the UI about certain changes that happened in the world or inside the user interface itself. This list was created by dumping the internal list of events which is filled upon startup of the WoW process and when the Enter world button is hit. There are two different lists used by WoW: the GlueXML and the FrameXML list. Some events appear multiple times because they have different amounts and types of arguments. GlueXML 0x0 SET_GLUE_SCREEN 0x1 START_GLUE_MUSIC 0x2 DISCONNECTED_FROM_SERVER 0x3 OPEN_STATUS_DIALOG 0x4 UPDATE_STATUS_DIALOG 0x5 CLOSE_STATUS_DIALOG 0x6 ADDON_LIST_UPDATE 0x7 CHARACTER_LIST_UPDATE 0x8 UPDATE_SELECTED_CHARACTER 0x9 OPEN_REALM_LIST 0xa GET_PREFERRED_REALM_INFO 0xb UPDATE_SELECTED_RACE 0xc SELECT_LAST_CHARACTER 0xd SELECT_FIRST_CHARACTER 0xe GLUE_SCREENSHOT_SUCCEEDED 0xf GLUE_SCREENSHOT_FAILED 0x10 PATCH_UPDATE_PROGRESS 0x11 PATCH_DOWNLOADED 0x12 SUGGEST_REALM 0x13 SUGGEST_REALM_WRONG_PVP 0x14 SUGGEST_REALM_WRONG_CATEGORY 0x15 SHOW_SERVER_ALERT 0x16 FRAMES_LOADED 0x17 FORCE_RENAME_CHARACTER 0x18 FORCE_DECLINE_CHARACTER 0x19 SHOW_SURVEY_NOTIFICATION 0x1a PLAYER_ENTER_PIN 0x1b CLIENT_ACCOUNT_MISMATCH 0x1c PLAYER_ENTER_MATRIX 0x1d SCANDLL_ERROR 0x1e SCANDLL_DOWNLOADING 0x1f SCANDLL_FINISHED 0x20 SERVER_SPLIT_NOTICE 0x21 TIMER_ALERT 0x22 ACCOUNT_MESSAGES_AVAILABLE 0x23 ACCOUNT_MESSAGES_HEADERS_LOADED 0x24 ACCOUNT_MESSAGES_BODY_LOADED 0x25 CLIENT_TRIAL 0x26 PLAYER_ENTER_TOKEN 0x27 GAME_ACCOUNTS_UPDATED 0x28 CLIENT_CONVERTED 0x29 RANDOM_CHARACTER_NAME_RESULT 0x2a ACCOUNT_DATA_INITIALIZED FrameXML 0x0 UNIT_PET 0x2 UNIT_PET_2 0xc UNIT_TARGET 0x11 UNIT_DISPLAYPOWER 0x12 UNIT_HEALTH 0x18 UNIT_MAXHEALTH 0x28 UNIT_LEVEL 0x29 UNIT_FACTION 0x2d UNIT_FLAGS 0x2e UNIT_FLAGS_2 0x30 UNIT_ATTACK_SPEED 0x31 UNIT_ATTACK_SPEED_2 0x32 UNIT_RANGEDDAMAGE 0x38 UNIT_DAMAGE 0x39 UNIT_DAMAGE_2 0x3a UNIT_DAMAGE_3 0x3b UNIT_DAMAGE_4 0x3f UNIT_PET_EXPERIENCE 0x40 UNIT_PET_EXPERIENCE_2 0x41 UNIT_DYNAMIC_FLAGS 0x43 UNIT_SPELL_HASTE 0x47 UNIT_STATS 0x48 UNIT_STATS_2 0x49 UNIT_STATS_3 0x4a UNIT_STATS_4 0x4b UNIT_STATS_5 0x56 UNIT_RESISTANCES 0x57 UNIT_RESISTANCES_2 0x58 UNIT_RESISTANCES_3 0x59 UNIT_RESISTANCES_4 0x5a UNIT_RESISTANCES_5 0x5b UNIT_RESISTANCES_6 0x5c UNIT_RESISTANCES_7 0x5d UNIT_RESISTANCES_8 0x5e UNIT_RESISTANCES_9 0x5f UNIT_RESISTANCES_10 0x60 UNIT_RESISTANCES_11 0x61 UNIT_RESISTANCES_12 0x62 UNIT_RESISTANCES_13 0x63 UNIT_RESISTANCES_14 0x64 UNIT_RESISTANCES_15 0x65 UNIT_RESISTANCES_16 0x66 UNIT_RESISTANCES_17 0x67 UNIT_RESISTANCES_18 0x68 UNIT_RESISTANCES_19 0x69 UNIT_RESISTANCES_20 0x6a UNIT_RESISTANCES_21 0x6e UNIT_ATTACK_POWER 0x6f UNIT_ATTACK_POWER_2 0x70 UNIT_ATTACK_POWER_3 0x71 UNIT_ATTACK_POWER_4 0x72 UNIT_RANGED_ATTACK_POWER 0x73 UNIT_RANGED_ATTACK_POWER_2 0x74 UNIT_RANGED_ATTACK_POWER_3 0x75 UNIT_RANGED_ATTACK_POWER_4 0x76 UNIT_RANGEDDAMAGE_2 0x77 UNIT_RANGEDDAMAGE_3 0x78 UNIT_MANA 0x7f UNIT_MANA_2 0x86 UNIT_STATS_6 0x8a UNIT_AURA 0x8b UNIT_COMBAT 0x8c UNIT_NAME_UPDATE 0x8d UNIT_PORTRAIT_UPDATE 0x8e UNIT_MODEL_CHANGED 0x8f UNIT_INVENTORY_CHANGED 0x90 UNIT_CLASSIFICATION_CHANGED 0x91 UNIT_COMBO_POINTS 0x92 UNIT_TARGETABLE_CHANGED 0x93 ITEM_LOCK_CHANGED 0x94 PLAYER_XP_UPDATE 0x95 PLAYER_REGEN_DISABLED 0x96 PLAYER_REGEN_ENABLED 0x97 PLAYER_AURAS_CHANGED 0x98 PLAYER_ENTER_COMBAT 0x99 PLAYER_LEAVE_COMBAT 0x9a PLAYER_TARGET_CHANGED 0x9b PLAYER_FOCUS_CHANGED 0x9c PLAYER_CONTROL_LOST 0x9d PLAYER_CONTROL_GAINED 0x9e PLAYER_FARSIGHT_FOCUS_CHANGED 0x9f PLAYER_LEVEL_UP 0xa0 PLAYER_MONEY 0xa1 PLAYER_DAMAGE_DONE_MODS 0xa2 PLAYER_TOTEM_UPDATE 0xa3 ZONE_CHANGED 0xa4 ZONE_CHANGED_INDOORS 0xa5 ZONE_CHANGED_NEW_AREA 0xa6 MINIMAP_UPDATE_ZOOM 0xa7 MINIMAP_UPDATE_TRACKING 0xa8 SCREENSHOT_SUCCEEDED_2 0xa9 SCREENSHOT_FAILED_2 0xaa ACTIONBAR_SHOWGRID 0xab ACTIONBAR_HIDEGRID 0xac ACTIONBAR_PAGE_CHANGED 0xad ACTIONBAR_SLOT_CHANGED 0xae ACTIONBAR_UPDATE_STATE 0xaf ACTIONBAR_UPDATE_USABLE 0xb0 ACTIONBAR_UPDATE_COOLDOWN 0xb1 UPDATE_BONUS_ACTIONBAR 0xb2 UPDATE_EXTRA_ACTIONBAR 0xb3 PARTY_MEMBERS_CHANGED 0xb4 PARTY_LEADER_CHANGED 0xb5 PARTY_MEMBER_ENABLE 0xb6 PARTY_MEMBER_DISABLE 0xb7 PARTY_LOOT_METHOD_CHANGED 0xb8 SYSMSG 0xb9 UI_ERROR_MESSAGE 0xba UI_INFO_MESSAGE 0xbb UPDATE_CHAT_COLOR 0xbc CHAT_MSG_ADDON 0xbd CHAT_MSG_SYSTEM 0xbe CHAT_MSG_SAY 0xbf CHAT_MSG_PARTY 0xc0 CHAT_MSG_RAID 0xc1 CHAT_MSG_GUILD 0xc2 CHAT_MSG_OFFICER 0xc3 CHAT_MSG_YELL 0xc4 CHAT_MSG_WHISPER 0xc5 CHAT_MSG_WHISPER_INFORM 0xc6 CHAT_MSG_EMOTE 0xc7 CHAT_MSG_TEXT_EMOTE 0xc8 CHAT_MSG_MONSTER_SAY 0xc9 CHAT_MSG_MONSTER_PARTY 0xca CHAT_MSG_MONSTER_YELL 0xcb CHAT_MSG_MONSTER_WHISPER 0xcc CHAT_MSG_MONSTER_EMOTE 0xcd CHAT_MSG_CHANNEL 0xce CHAT_MSG_CHANNEL_JOIN 0xcf CHAT_MSG_CHANNEL_LEAVE 0xd0 CHAT_MSG_CHANNEL_LIST 0xd1 CHAT_MSG_CHANNEL_NOTICE 0xd2 CHAT_MSG_CHANNEL_NOTICE_USER 0xd3 CHAT_MSG_AFK 0xd4 CHAT_MSG_DND 0xd5 CHAT_MSG_IGNORED 0xd6 CHAT_MSG_SKILL 0xd7 CHAT_MSG_LOOT 0xd8 CHAT_MSG_CURRENCY 0xd9 CHAT_MSG_MONEY 0xda CHAT_MSG_OPENING 0xdb CHAT_MSG_TRADESKILLS 0xdc CHAT_MSG_PET_INFO 0xdd CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_MISC_INFO 0xde CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_XP_GAIN 0xdf CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_HONOR_GAIN 0xe0 CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_FACTION_CHANGE 0xe1 CHAT_MSG_BG_SYSTEM_NEUTRAL 0xe2 CHAT_MSG_BG_SYSTEM_ALLIANCE 0xe3 CHAT_MSG_BG_SYSTEM_HORDE 0xe4 CHAT_MSG_RAID_LEADER 0xe5 CHAT_MSG_RAID_WARNING 0xe6 CHAT_MSG_RAID_BOSS_WHISPER 0xe7 CHAT_MSG_RAID_BOSS_EMOTE 0xe8 CHAT_MSG_FILTERED 0xe9 CHAT_MSG_BATTLEGROUND 0xea CHAT_MSG_BATTLEGROUND_LEADER 0xeb CHAT_MSG_RESTRICTED 0xed CHAT_MSG_ACHIEVEMENT 0xee CHAT_MSG_GUILD_ACHIEVEMENT 0xef RAID_BOSS_WHISPER_2 0xf0 RAID_BOSS_EMOTE_2 0xf1 LANGUAGE_LIST_CHANGED 0xf2 TIME_PLAYED_MSG 0xf3 SPELLS_CHANGED 0xf4 CURRENT_SPELL_CAST_CHANGED 0xf5 SPELL_UPDATE_COOLDOWN 0xf6 SPELL_UPDATE_USABLE 0xf7 CHARACTER_POINTS_CHANGED 0xf8 SKILL_LINES_CHANGED 0xf9 ITEM_PUSH 0xfa LOOT_OPENED 0xfb LOOT_SLOT_CLEARED 0xfc LOOT_SLOT_CHANGED 0xfd LOOT_CLOSED 0xfe PLAYER_LOGIN 0xff PLAYER_LOGOUT 0x100 PLAYER_ENTERING_WORLD 0x101 PLAYER_LEAVING_WORLD 0x102 PLAYER_ALIVE 0x103 PLAYER_DEAD 0x104 PLAYER_CAMPING 0x105 PLAYER_QUITING 0x106 LOGOUT_CANCEL 0x107 RESURRECT_REQUEST 0x108 PARTY_INVITE_REQUEST 0x109 PARTY_INVITE_CANCEL 0x10a GUILD_INVITE_REQUEST 0x10b GUILD_INVITE_CANCEL 0x10c GUILD_MOTD 0x10d TRADE_REQUEST 0x10e TRADE_REQUEST_CANCEL 0x10f LOOT_BIND_CONFIRM 0x110 EQUIP_BIND_CONFIRM 0x111 AUTOEQUIP_BIND_CONFIRM 0x112 USE_BIND_CONFIRM 0x113 DELETE_ITEM_CONFIRM 0x114 CURSOR_UPDATE 0x115 ITEM_TEXT_BEGIN 0x116 ITEM_TEXT_TRANSLATION 0x117 ITEM_TEXT_READY 0x118 ITEM_TEXT_CLOSED 0x119 GOSSIP_SHOW 0x11a GOSSIP_CONFIRM 0x11b GOSSIP_CONFIRM_CANCEL 0x11c GOSSIP_ENTER_CODE 0x11d GOSSIP_CLOSED 0x11e QUEST_GREETING 0x11f QUEST_DETAIL 0x120 QUEST_PROGRESS 0x121 QUEST_COMPLETE 0x122 QUEST_FINISHED 0x123 QUEST_ITEM_UPDATE 0x124 QUEST_AUTOCOMPLETE 0x125 TAXIMAP_OPENED 0x126 TAXIMAP_CLOSED 0x127 QUEST_LOG_UPDATE 0x128 TRAINER_SHOW 0x129 TRAINER_UPDATE 0x12a TRAINER_DESCRIPTION_UPDATE 0x12b TRAINER_CLOSED 0x12c CVAR_UPDATE 0x12d TRADE_SKILL_SHOW 0x12e TRADE_SKILL_UPDATE 0x12f TRADE_SKILL_NAME_UPDATE 0x130 TRADE_SKILL_CLOSE 0x131 MERCHANT_SHOW 0x132 MERCHANT_UPDATE 0x133 MERCHANT_CLOSED 0x134 TRADE_SHOW 0x135 TRADE_CLOSED 0x136 TRADE_UPDATE 0x137 TRADE_ACCEPT_UPDATE 0x138 TRADE_TARGET_ITEM_CHANGED 0x139 TRADE_PLAYER_ITEM_CHANGED 0x13a TRADE_MONEY_CHANGED 0x13b PLAYER_TRADE_MONEY 0x13c BAG_OPEN 0x13d BAG_UPDATE 0x13e BAG_CLOSED 0x13f BAG_UPDATE_COOLDOWN 0x140 LOCALPLAYER_PET_RENAMED 0x141 UNIT_ATTACK_3 0x142 UNIT_DEFENSE 0x143 PET_ATTACK_START 0x144 PET_ATTACK_STOP 0x145 UPDATE_MOUSEOVER_UNIT 0x146 UNIT_SPELLCAST_SENT 0x147 UNIT_SPELLCAST_START 0x148 UNIT_SPELLCAST_STOP 0x149 UNIT_SPELLCAST_FAILED 0x14a UNIT_SPELLCAST_FAILED_QUIET 0x14b UNIT_SPELLCAST_INTERRUPTED 0x14c UNIT_SPELLCAST_DELAYED 0x14d UNIT_SPELLCAST_SUCCEEDED 0x14e UNIT_SPELLCAST_CHANNEL_START 0x14f UNIT_SPELLCAST_CHANNEL_UPDATE 0x150 UNIT_SPELLCAST_CHANNEL_STOP 0x151 UNIT_SPELLCAST_INTERRUPTIBLE 0x152 UNIT_SPELLCAST_NOT_INTERRUPTIBLE 0x153 PLAYER_GUILD_UPDATE 0x154 QUEST_ACCEPT_CONFIRM 0x155 PLAYERBANKSLOTS_CHANGED 0x156 BANKFRAME_OPENED 0x157 BANKFRAME_CLOSED 0x158 PLAYERBANKBAGSLOTS_CHANGED 0x159 FRIENDLIST_UPDATE 0x15a IGNORELIST_UPDATE 0x15b MUTELIST_UPDATE 0x15c PET_BAR_UPDATE 0x15d PET_BAR_UPDATE_COOLDOWN 0x15e PET_BAR_SHOWGRID 0x15f PET_BAR_HIDEGRID 0x160 PET_BAR_HIDE_2 0x161 PET_BAR_UPDATE_USABLE 0x162 MINIMAP_PING 0x163 MIRROR_TIMER_START 0x164 MIRROR_TIMER_PAUSE 0x165 MIRROR_TIMER_STOP 0x166 WORLD_MAP_UPDATE 0x167 WORLD_MAP_NAME_UPDATE 0x168 AUTOFOLLOW_BEGIN 0x169 AUTOFOLLOW_END 0x16b CINEMATIC_START 0x16c CINEMATIC_STOP 0x16d UPDATE_FACTION 0x16e CLOSE_WORLD_MAP 0x16f OPEN_TABARD_FRAME 0x170 CLOSE_TABARD_FRAME 0x171 TABARD_CANSAVE_CHANGED 0x172 GUILD_REGISTRAR_SHOW 0x173 GUILD_REGISTRAR_CLOSED 0x174 DUEL_REQUESTED 0x175 DUEL_OUTOFBOUNDS 0x176 DUEL_INBOUNDS 0x177 DUEL_FINISHED 0x178 TUTORIAL_TRIGGER 0x179 PET_DISMISS_START 0x17a UPDATE_BINDINGS 0x17b UPDATE_SHAPESHIFT_FORMS 0x17c UPDATE_SHAPESHIFT_FORM_2 0x17d UPDATE_SHAPESHIFT_USABLE 0x17e UPDATE_SHAPESHIFT_COOLDOWN 0x17f WHO_LIST_UPDATE 0x180 PETITION_SHOW 0x181 PETITION_CLOSED 0x182 EXECUTE_CHAT_LINE 0x183 UPDATE_MACROS 0x184 UPDATE_TICKET 0x185 UPDATE_CHAT_WINDOWS 0x186 CONFIRM_XP_LOSS 0x187 CORPSE_IN_RANGE 0x188 CORPSE_IN_INSTANCE 0x189 CORPSE_OUT_OF_RANGE 0x18a UPDATE_GM_STATUS 0x18b PLAYER_UNGHOST 0x18c BIND_ENCHANT 0x18d REPLACE_ENCHANT 0x18e TRADE_REPLACE_ENCHANT 0x18f TRADE_POTENTIAL_BIND_ENCHANT 0x190 PLAYER_UPDATE_RESTING 0x191 UPDATE_EXHAUSTION 0x192 PLAYER_FLAGS_CHANGED 0x193 GUILD_ROSTER_UPDATE 0x194 GM_PLAYER_INFO 0x195 MAIL_SHOW 0x196 MAIL_CLOSED 0x197 SEND_MAIL_MONEY_CHANGED 0x198 SEND_MAIL_COD_CHANGED 0x199 MAIL_SEND_INFO_UPDATE 0x19a MAIL_SEND_SUCCESS 0x19b MAIL_INBOX_UPDATE 0x19c MAIL_LOCK_SEND_ITEMS 0x19d MAIL_UNLOCK_SEND_ITEMS 0x19e BATTLEFIELDS_SHOW 0x19f BATTLEFIELDS_CLOSED 0x1a0 UPDATE_BATTLEFIELD_STATUS 0x1a1 UPDATE_BATTLEFIELD_SCORE 0x1a2 BATTLEFIELD_QUEUE_TIMEOUT 0x1a3 AUCTION_HOUSE_SHOW 0x1a4 AUCTION_HOUSE_CLOSED 0x1a5 NEW_AUCTION_UPDATE 0x1a6 AUCTION_ITEM_LIST_UPDATE 0x1a7 AUCTION_OWNED_LIST_UPDATE 0x1a8 AUCTION_BIDDER_LIST_UPDATE 0x1a9 PET_UI_UPDATE 0x1aa PET_UI_CLOSE 0x1ab ADDON_LOADED 0x1ac VARIABLES_LOADED 0x1ad MACRO_ACTION_FORBIDDEN 0x1ae ADDON_ACTION_FORBIDDEN 0x1af MACRO_ACTION_BLOCKED 0x1b0 ADDON_ACTION_BLOCKED 0x1b1 START_AUTOREPEAT_SPELL 0x1b2 STOP_AUTOREPEAT_SPELL 0x1b3 PET_STABLE_SHOW 0x1b4 PET_STABLE_UPDATE 0x1b5 PET_STABLE_UPDATE_PAPERDOLL 0x1b6 PET_STABLE_CLOSED 0x1b7 RAID_ROSTER_UPDATE 0x1b8 UPDATE_PENDING_MAIL 0x1b9 UPDATE_INVENTORY_ALERTS 0x1ba UPDATE_INVENTORY_DURABILITY 0x1bb UPDATE_TRADESKILL_RECAST 0x1bc OPEN_MASTER_LOOT_LIST 0x1bd UPDATE_MASTER_LOOT_LIST 0x1be START_LOOT_ROLL 0x1bf CANCEL_LOOT_ROLL 0x1c0 CONFIRM_LOOT_ROLL 0x1c1 CONFIRM_DISENCHANT_ROLL 0x1c2 INSTANCE_BOOT_START 0x1c3 INSTANCE_BOOT_STOP 0x1c4 LEARNED_SPELL_IN_TAB 0x1c5 DISPLAY_SIZE_CHANGED 0x1c6 CONFIRM_TALENT_WIPE 0x1c7 CONFIRM_BINDER 0x1c8 MAIL_FAILED 0x1c9 CLOSE_INBOX_ITEM 0x1ca CONFIRM_SUMMON 0x1cb CANCEL_SUMMON 0x1cc BILLING_NAG_DIALOG 0x1cd IGR_BILLING_NAG_DIALOG 0x1ce PLAYER_SKINNED 0x1cf TABARD_SAVE_PENDING 0x1d0 UNIT_QUEST_LOG_CHANGED 0x1d1 PLAYER_PVP_KILLS_CHANGED 0x1d2 PLAYER_PVP_RANK_CHANGED 0x1d3 INSPECT_HONOR_UPDATE 0x1d4 UPDATE_WORLD_STATES 0x1d5 AREA_SPIRIT_HEALER_IN_RANGE 0x1d6 AREA_SPIRIT_HEALER_OUT_OF_RANGE 0x1d7 PLAYTIME_CHANGED 0x1d8 UPDATE_LFG_TYPES 0x1d9 UPDATE_LFG_LIST 0x1da UPDATE_LFG_LIST_INCREMENTAL 0x1db START_MINIGAME 0x1dc MINIGAME_UPDATE 0x1dd READY_CHECK 0x1de READY_CHECK_CONFIRM 0x1df READY_CHECK_FINISHED 0x1e0 RAID_TARGET_UPDATE 0x1e1 GMSURVEY_DISPLAY 0x1e2 UPDATE_INSTANCE_INFO 0x1e3 SOCKET_INFO_UPDATE 0x1e4 SOCKET_INFO_ACCEPT 0x1e5 SOCKET_INFO_SUCCESS 0x1e6 SOCKET_INFO_CLOSE 0x1e7 PETITION_VENDOR_SHOW 0x1e8 PETITION_VENDOR_CLOSED 0x1e9 PETITION_VENDOR_UPDATE 0x1ea COMBAT_TEXT_UPDATE 0x1eb QUEST_WATCH_UPDATE 0x1ec KNOWLEDGE_BASE_SETUP_LOAD_SUCCESS 0x1ed KNOWLEDGE_BASE_SETUP_LOAD_FAILURE 0x1ee KNOWLEDGE_BASE_QUERY_LOAD_SUCCESS 0x1ef KNOWLEDGE_BASE_QUERY_LOAD_FAILURE 0x1f0 KNOWLEDGE_BASE_ARTICLE_LOAD_SUCCESS 0x1f1 KNOWLEDGE_BASE_ARTICLE_LOAD_FAILURE 0x1f2 KNOWLEDGE_BASE_SYSTEM_MOTD_UPDATED 0x1f3 KNOWLEDGE_BASE_SERVER_MESSAGE 0x1f4 ARENA_TEAM_UPDATE 0x1f5 ARENA_TEAM_ROSTER_UPDATE 0x1f6 ARENA_TEAM_INVITE_REQUEST 0x1f7 KNOWN_TITLES_UPDATE 0x1f8 NEW_TITLE_EARNED 0x1f9 OLD_TITLE_LOST 0x1fa LFG_UPDATE 0x1fb LFG_PROPOSAL_UPDATE 0x1fc LFG_PROPOSAL_SHOW 0x1fd LFG_PROPOSAL_FAILED 0x1fe LFG_PROPOSAL_SUCCEEDED 0x1ff LFG_ROLE_UPDATE 0x200 LFG_ROLE_CHECK_UPDATE 0x201 LFG_ROLE_CHECK_SHOW 0x202 LFG_ROLE_CHECK_HIDE 0x203 LFG_ROLE_CHECK_ROLE_CHOSEN 0x204 LFG_QUEUE_STATUS_UPDATE 0x205 LFG_BOOT_PROPOSAL_UPDATE 0x206 LFG_LOCK_INFO_RECEIVED 0x207 LFG_UPDATE_RANDOM_INFO 0x208 LFG_OFFER_CONTINUE 0x209 LFG_OPEN_FROM_GOSSIP 0x20a LFG_COMPLETION_REWARD 0x20b LFG_INVALID_ERROR_MESSAGE 0x20c PARTY_LFG_RESTRICTED 0x20d PLAYER_ROLES_ASSIGNED 0x20e COMBAT_RATING_UPDATE 0x20f MODIFIER_STATE_CHANGED 0x210 UPDATE_STEALTH 0x211 ENABLE_TAXI_BENCHMARK 0x212 DISABLE_TAXI_BENCHMARK 0x213 VOICE_START 0x214 VOICE_STOP 0x215 VOICE_STATUS_UPDATE 0x216 VOICE_CHANNEL_STATUS_UPDATE 0x217 UPDATE_FLOATING_CHAT_WINDOWS 0x218 RAID_INSTANCE_WELCOME 0x219 MOVIE_RECORDING_PROGRESS 0x21a MOVIE_COMPRESSING_PROGRESS 0x21b MOVIE_UNCOMPRESSED_MOVIE 0x21c VOICE_PUSH_TO_TALK_START 0x21d VOICE_PUSH_TO_TALK_STOP 0x21e GUILDBANKFRAME_OPENED 0x21f GUILDBANKFRAME_CLOSED 0x220 GUILDBANKBAGSLOTS_CHANGED 0x221 GUILDBANK_ITEM_LOCK_CHANGED 0x222 GUILDBANK_UPDATE_TABS 0x223 GUILDBANK_UPDATE_MONEY 0x224 GUILDBANKLOG_UPDATE 0x225 GUILDBANK_UPDATE_WITHDRAWMONEY 0x226 GUILDBANK_UPDATE_TEXT 0x227 GUILDBANK_TEXT_CHANGED 0x228 CHANNEL_UI_UPDATE 0x229 CHANNEL_COUNT_UPDATE 0x22a CHANNEL_ROSTER_UPDATE 0x22b CHANNEL_VOICE_UPDATE 0x22c CHANNEL_INVITE_REQUEST 0x22d CHANNEL_PASSWORD_REQUEST 0x22e CHANNEL_FLAGS_UPDATED 0x22f VOICE_SESSIONS_UPDATE 0x230 VOICE_CHAT_ENABLED_UPDATE 0x231 VOICE_LEFT_SESSION 0x232 INSPECT_READY 0x233 VOICE_SELF_MUTE 0x234 VOICE_PLATE_START 0x235 VOICE_PLATE_STOP 0x236 ARENA_SEASON_WORLD_STATE 0x237 GUILD_EVENT_LOG_UPDATE 0x238 GUILDTABARD_UPDATE 0x239 SOUND_DEVICE_UPDATE 0x23a COMMENTATOR_MAP_UPDATE 0x23b COMMENTATOR_ENTER_WORLD 0x23c COMBAT_LOG_EVENT 0x23d COMBAT_LOG_EVENT_UNFILTERED 0x23e COMMENTATOR_PLAYER_UPDATE 0x23f PLAYER_ENTERING_BATTLEGROUND 0x240 BARBER_SHOP_OPEN 0x241 BARBER_SHOP_CLOSE 0x242 BARBER_SHOP_SUCCESS 0x243 BARBER_SHOP_APPEARANCE_APPLIED 0x244 CALENDAR_UPDATE_INVITE_LIST 0x245 CALENDAR_UPDATE_EVENT_LIST 0x246 CALENDAR_NEW_EVENT 0x247 CALENDAR_OPEN_EVENT 0x248 CALENDAR_CLOSE_EVENT 0x249 CALENDAR_UPDATE_EVENT_2 0x24a CALENDAR_UPDATE_PENDING_INVITES 0x24b CALENDAR_EVENT_ALARM 0x24c CALENDAR_UPDATE_ERROR 0x24d CALENDAR_ACTION_PENDING 0x24e CALENDAR_UPDATE_GUILD_EVENTS 0x24f VEHICLE_ANGLE_SHOW 0x250 VEHICLE_ANGLE_UPDATE 0x251 VEHICLE_POWER_SHOW 0x252 UNIT_ENTERING_VEHICLE 0x253 UNIT_ENTERED_VEHICLE 0x254 UNIT_EXITING_VEHICLE 0x255 UNIT_EXITED_VEHICLE 0x256 VEHICLE_PASSENGERS_CHANGED 0x257 PLAYER_GAINS_VEHICLE_DATA 0x258 PLAYER_LOSES_VEHICLE_DATA 0x259 PET_FORCE_NAME_DECLENSION 0x25a LEVEL_GRANT_PROPOSED 0x25b SYNCHRONIZE_SETTINGS 0x25c PLAY_MOVIE 0x25d RUNE_POWER_UPDATE 0x25e RUNE_TYPE_UPDATE 0x25f ACHIEVEMENT_EARNED 0x260 CRITERIA_UPDATE 0x261 RECEIVED_ACHIEVEMENT_LIST 0x262 PET_RENAMEABLE 0x263 CURRENCY_DISPLAY_UPDATE 0x264 COMPANION_LEARNED 0x265 COMPANION_UNLEARNED 0x266 COMPANION_UPDATE 0x267 UNIT_THREAT_LIST_UPDATE 0x268 UNIT_THREAT_SITUATION_UPDATE 0x269 GLYPH_ADDED 0x26a GLYPH_REMOVED 0x26b GLYPH_UPDATED 0x26c GLYPH_ENABLED 0x26d GLYPH_DISABLED 0x26e USE_GLYPH 0x26f TRACKED_ACHIEVEMENT_UPDATE 0x270 ARENA_OPPONENT_UPDATE 0x271 INSPECT_ACHIEVEMENT_READY 0x272 RAISED_AS_GHOUL 0x273 PARTY_CONVERTED_TO_RAID 0x274 PVPQUEUE_ANYWHERE_SHOW 0x275 PVPQUEUE_ANYWHERE_UPDATE_AVAILABLE 0x276 QUEST_ACCEPTED 0x277 PLAYER_TALENT_UPDATE 0x278 ACTIVE_TALENT_GROUP_CHANGED 0x279 PET_TALENT_UPDATE 0x27a PREVIEW_TALENT_POINTS_CHANGED 0x27b PREVIEW_TALENT_PRIMARY_TREE_CHANGED 0x27c PREVIEW_PET_TALENT_POINTS_CHANGED 0x27d WEAR_EQUIPMENT_SET 0x27e EQUIPMENT_SETS_CHANGED 0x27f INSTANCE_LOCK_START 0x280 INSTANCE_LOCK_STOP 0x281 INSTANCE_LOCK_WARNING 0x282 PLAYER_EQUIPMENT_CHANGED 0x283 ITEM_LOCKED 0x284 ITEM_UNLOCKED 0x285 TRADE_SKILL_FILTER_UPDATE 0x286 EQUIPMENT_SWAP_PENDING 0x287 EQUIPMENT_SWAP_FINISHED 0x288 NPC_PVPQUEUE_ANYWHERE 0x289 UPDATE_MULTI_CAST_ACTIONBAR 0x28a ENABLE_XP_GAIN 0x28b DISABLE_XP_GAIN 0x28c BATTLEFIELD_MGR_ENTRY_INVITE 0x28d BATTLEFIELD_MGR_ENTERED 0x28e BATTLEFIELD_MGR_QUEUE_REQUEST_RESPONSE 0x28f BATTLEFIELD_MGR_EJECT_PENDING 0x290 BATTLEFIELD_MGR_EJECTED 0x291 BATTLEFIELD_MGR_QUEUE_INVITE 0x292 BATTLEFIELD_MGR_STATE_CHANGE 0x293 PVP_TYPES_ENABLED 0x294 WORLD_STATE_UI_TIMER_UPDATE 0x295 END_BOUND_TRADEABLE 0x296 UPDATE_CHAT_COLOR_NAME_BY_CLASS 0x297 GMRESPONSE_RECEIVED 0x298 VEHICLE_UPDATE 0x299 WOW_MOUSE_NOT_FOUND 0x29b MAIL_SUCCESS 0x29c TALENTS_INVOLUNTARILY_RESET 0x29d INSTANCE_ENCOUNTER_ENGAGE_UNIT 0x29e QUEST_QUERY_COMPLETE 0x29f QUEST_POI_UPDATE 0x2a0 PLAYER_DIFFICULTY_CHANGED 0x2a1 CHAT_MSG_PARTY_LEADER 0x2a2 VOTE_KICK_REASON_NEEDED 0x2a3 ENABLE_LOW_LEVEL_RAID 0x2a4 DISABLE_LOW_LEVEL_RAID 0x2a5 CHAT_MSG_TARGETICONS 0x2a6 AUCTION_HOUSE_DISABLED 0x2a7 AUCTION_MULTISELL_START 0x2a8 AUCTION_MULTISELL_UPDATE 0x2a9 AUCTION_MULTISELL_FAILURE 0x2aa PET_SPELL_POWER_UPDATE 0x2ab BN_CONNECTED 0x2ac BN_DISCONNECTED 0x2ad BN_SELF_ONLINE 0x2ae BN_SELF_OFFLINE 0x2af BN_FRIEND_LIST_SIZE_CHANGED 0x2b0 BN_FRIEND_INVITE_LIST_INITIALIZED 0x2b1 BN_FRIEND_INVITE_SEND_RESULT 0x2b2 BN_FRIEND_INVITE_ADDED 0x2b3 BN_FRIEND_INVITE_REMOVED 0x2b4 BN_FRIEND_INFO_CHANGED 0x2b5 BN_CUSTOM_MESSAGE_CHANGED 0x2b6 BN_CUSTOM_MESSAGE_LOADED 0x2b7 CHAT_MSG_BN_WHISPER 0x2b8 CHAT_MSG_BN_WHISPER_INFORM 0x2b9 BN_CHAT_WHISPER_UNDELIVERABLE 0x2ba BN_CHAT_CHANNEL_JOINED 0x2bb BN_CHAT_CHANNEL_LEFT 0x2bc BN_CHAT_CHANNEL_CLOSED 0x2bd CHAT_MSG_BN_CONVERSATION 0x2be CHAT_MSG_BN_CONVERSATION_NOTICE 0x2bf CHAT_MSG_BN_CONVERSATION_LIST 0x2c0 BN_CHAT_CHANNEL_MESSAGE_UNDELIVERABLE 0x2c1 BN_CHAT_CHANNEL_MESSAGE_BLOCKED 0x2c2 BN_CHAT_CHANNEL_MEMBER_JOINED 0x2c3 BN_CHAT_CHANNEL_MEMBER_LEFT 0x2c4 BN_CHAT_CHANNEL_MEMBER_UPDATED 0x2c5 BN_CHAT_CHANNEL_CREATE_SUCCEEDED 0x2c6 BN_CHAT_CHANNEL_CREATE_FAILED 0x2c7 BN_CHAT_CHANNEL_INVITE_SUCCEEDED 0x2c8 BN_CHAT_CHANNEL_INVITE_FAILED 0x2c9 BN_BLOCK_LIST_UPDATED 0x2ca BN_SYSTEM_MESSAGE 0x2cb BN_REQUEST_FOF_SUCCEEDED 0x2cc BN_REQUEST_FOF_FAILED 0x2cd BN_NEW_PRESENCE 0x2ce BN_TOON_NAME_UPDATED 0x2cf BN_FRIEND_ACCOUNT_ONLINE 0x2d0 BN_FRIEND_ACCOUNT_OFFLINE 0x2d1 BN_FRIEND_TOON_ONLINE 0x2d2 BN_FRIEND_TOON_OFFLINE 0x2d3 BN_MATURE_LANGUAGE_FILTER 0x2d4 MASTERY_UPDATE 0x2d5 COMMENTATOR_SKIRMISH_QUEUE_REQUEST 0x2d6 COMMENTATOR_SKIRMISH_MODE_REQUEST 0x2d7 COMMENTATOR_PARTY_INFO_REQUEST 0x2d8 CHAT_MSG_BN_INLINE_TOAST_ALERT 0x2d9 CHAT_MSG_BN_INLINE_TOAST_BROADCAST 0x2da CHAT_MSG_BN_INLINE_TOAST_BROADCAST_INFORM 0x2db CHAT_MSG_BN_INLINE_TOAST_CONVERSATION 0x2dc CHAT_MSG_BN_WHISPER_PLAYER_OFFLINE 0x2dd FORGE_MASTER_OPENED 0x2de FORGE_MASTER_CLOSED 0x2df FORGE_MASTER_SET_ITEM 0x2e0 FORGE_MASTER_ITEM_CHANGED 0x2e1 PLAYER_TRADE_CURRENCY 0x2e2 TRADE_CURRENCY_CHANGED 0x2e3 WEIGHTED_SPELL_UPDATED 0x2e4 GUILD_XP_UPDATE 0x2e5 GUILD_PERK_UPDATE 0x2e6 GUILD_TRADESKILL_UPDATE 0x2e7 UNIT_POWER 0x2e8 UNIT_POWER_FREQUENT 0x2e9 UNIT_MAXPOWER 0x2ea ENABLE_DECLINE_GUILD_INVITE 0x2eb DISABLE_DECLINE_GUILD_INVITE 0x2ec GUILD_RECIPE_KNOWN_BY_MEMBERS 0x2ed ARTIFACT_UPDATE 0x2ee ARTIFACT_HISTORY_READY 0x2ef ARTIFACT_COMPLETE 0x2f0 ARTIFACT_DIG_SITE_UPDATED 0x2f1 ARCHAEOLOGY_TOGGLE 0x2f2 ARCHAEOLOGY_CLOSED 0x2f3 SPELL_FLYOUT_UPDATE 0x2f4 UNIT_CONNECTION 0x2f5 UNIT_HEAL_PREDICTION 0x2f6 ENTERED_DIFFERENT_INSTANCE_FROM_PARTY 0x2f7 UI_SCALE_CHANGED 0x2f8 ROLE_CHANGED_INFORM 0x2f9 GUILD_REWARDS_LIST 0x2fa ROLE_POLL_BEGIN 0x2fb REQUEST_CEMETERY_LIST_RESPONSE 0x2fc WARGAME_REQUESTED 0x2fd GUILD_NEWS_UPDATE 0x2fe CHAT_SERVER_DISCONNECTED 0x2ff CHAT_SERVER_RECONNECTED 0x300 STREAMING_ICON 0x301 RECEIVED_ACHIEVEMENT_MEMBER_LIST 0x302 SPELL_ACTIVATION_OVERLAY_SHOW 0x303 SPELL_ACTIVATION_OVERLAY_HIDE 0x304 SPELL_ACTIVATION_OVERLAY_GLOW_SHOW 0x305 SPELL_ACTIVATION_OVERLAY_GLOW_HIDE 0x306 UNIT_PHASE 0x307 UNIT_POWER_BAR_SHOW 0x308 UNIT_POWER_BAR_HIDE 0x309 UNIT_POWER_BAR_TIMER_UPDATE 0x30a GUILD_RANKS_UPDATE 0x30b PVP_RATED_STATS_UPDATE 0x30c PVP_REWARDS_UPDATE 0x30d CHAT_MSG_COMBAT_GUILD_XP_GAIN 0x30e UNIT_GUILD_LEVEL 0x30f GUILD_PARTY_STATE_UPDATED 0x310 PLAYER_AVG_ITEM_LEVEL_READY 0x311 ECLIPSE_DIRECTION_CHANGE 0x312 GET_ITEM_INFO_RECEIVED 0x313 MAX_SPELL_START_RECOVERY_OFFSET_CHANGED 0x314 UNIT_HEALTH_FREQUENT 0x315 GUILD_REP_UPDATED 0x316 BN_BLOCK_FAILED_TOO_MANY 0x317 SPELL_PUSHED_TO_ACTIONBAR 0x318 START_TIMER 0x319 LF_GUILD_POST_UPDATED 0x31a LF_GUILD_BROWSE_UPDATED 0x31b LF_GUILD_RECRUITS_UPDATED 0x31c LF_GUILD_MEMBERSHIP_LIST_UPDATED 0x31d LF_GUILD_RECRUIT_LIST_CHANGED 0x31e LF_GUILD_MEMBERSHIP_LIST_CHANGED 0x31f GUILD_CHALLENGE_UPDATED 0x320 GUILD_CHALLENGE_COMPLETED 0x321 RESTRICTED_ACCOUNT_WARNING 0x322 EJ_LOOT_DATA_RECIEVED 0x323 EJ_DIFFICULTY_UPDATE 0x324 COMPACT_UNIT_FRAME_PROFILES_LOADED 0x325 CONFIRM_BEFORE_USE 0x326 CLEAR_BOSS_EMOTES 0x327 INCOMING_RESURRECT_CHANGED 0x328 TRIAL_CAP_REACHED_MONEY 0x329 TRIAL_CAP_REACHED_LEVEL 0x32a REQUIRED_GUILD_RENAME_RESULT 0x32b GUILD_RENAME_REQUIRED 0x32c TRANSMOGRIFY_OPEN 0x32d TRANSMOGRIFY_CLOSE 0x32e TRANSMOGRIFY_UPDATE 0x32f TRANSMOGRIFY_SUCCESS 0x330 TRANSMOGRIFY_BIND_CONFIRM 0x331 VOID_STORAGE_OPEN 0x332 VOID_STORAGE_CLOSE 0x333 VOID_STORAGE_UPDATE 0x334 VOID_STORAGE_CONTENTS_UPDATE 0x335 VOID_STORAGE_DEPOSIT_UPDATE 0x336 VOID_TRANSFER_DONE 0x337 VOID_DEPOSIT_WARNING 0x338 INVENTORY_SEARCH_UPDATE 0x339 PLAYER_REPORT_SUBMITTED 0x33a SOR_BY_TEXT_UPDATED 0x33b MISSING_OUT_ON_LOOT 0x33c INELIGIBLE_FOR_LOOT 0x33d SOR_START_EXPERIENCE_INCOMPLETE 0x33e SELF_RES_SPELL_CHANGED